


For The Giving

by CrystallizedPen



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedPen/pseuds/CrystallizedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin finally returned to the group with the intention of never betray them again. And Jude, wanted to let him know what despite whatever happened, he always forgive him. He always will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Giving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous fic: "Imprinted", so if you want, please read that one first before starting this fic. (Not entirely a must, but it is recommended.) 
> 
> The language may be suggestive, so i put the rating as M just in case.

“Welcome back, Alvin.” That was the only thing that he said to him.

Once again Jude welcomed him back to the team, fully understood the risk of him betraying them again. But this time, he intended to show the younger boy just how much the group meant to him, just how much he meant to him.

With all doubts and blinded ambitions out of the way, he had nothing else to keep him from holding grudge against the younger boy. Now that all was left of him was guilt. Alvin had been living years of his life with getting constantly betrayed and betrayed people. He believed that it was the adult way of living. You gotta stabbed someone before that person stabbed you. If you did not betray people, people would betray you. To him, the word betray did not hold only its dictionary meaning but other things as well. To betray someone was to rob away hope from that person. To betray someone meant a lifetime of forgotten trust. To be betrayed was to have one innocent heart ripped open apart, to lose the ability to see colors in human’s hearts except black and white or in Alvin’s case black and grey-ish black. To be betrayed taught him the ability to build up his own fortress, secluding himself inside its protection and looking from the outsiders, laughing at them. At the fact how heart broken and despair one could fall into when someone close to them betrayed them. Honestly, he liked seeing the desperate expression writhing in pain upon being betrayed. He loved seeing that the most, and then he would just laugh for days recalling that person’s face. But he could not do the same, seeing the desperate on the younger medical student’s face. A beautiful face of peace and innocence that had never tasted the ugliness of the world. And that was the reason he wanted to soil it, to have it crushed painfully under his feet. He admitted he was jealous at how everything could be so easy for the other boy. Jude lived a life of a normal kid, growing up inside a proper family. Receiving love and at the age of fifteen he already standing on his two feet carving his own path. Jude made Alvin felt disgusted at himself. He was everything the opposite of the boy. The more forgiving the boy was to him, the worse he felt.

Alvin would find himself straying off from his room and just sat silently somewhere outside the inn on a clear night. Just like every nights, he stepped out from the inn at Kanbalar looking at the snowy street and could not help a slight shiver. Could not say that he was into the cold, but he found snow fascinated, like pure dots of life that floated down on earth and then got trampled by dirty feet. Jude was just like the pureness of the first snow, and Alvin was one of those people that trampled upon him and tainted his pureness.

The mercenary smashed himself, telling him that he needed to stop thinking about Jude. He would be damned for the rest of his life if he kept on replaying that scene of the helpless Jude writhed underneath him. He let out yet another sigh for god knew how many times.

The chill of the night in Kanbalar started to affect him. But he did not want to go back to the inn yet, for some unknown reason.

Suddenly something slightly warm dropped on his shoulder, he looked up to see the medical student stood behind him. The he realized the thing that wrapped around his shoulder was his favorite high fashion scarf. The one that he left with Jude that time. The scarf was cleaned, ironed and smelled like Jude. Was it all right for him to assume that Jude had been keeping it close to him, so much that his soft scent dyed this sinful scarf with the smell of salvation?

“You should take better care of yourself.” Jude whispered softly as white mist formed from his mouth as he spoke.

“I don't deserve your concern honor student. But thanks.” Alvin wrapped the scarf around his neck, tucking it inside his coat, feeling slight warmth spreading from his neck to his entire body.

“You seem to always stray off somewhere at night. Are you betraying us again?” The voice was small, soft and angelic, but the meaning behind it was crueler than devil himself.

Alvin let out a horrible laugh, scratching his head in the process, “You don't believe me do you? Well I don’t blame you. After all I have done. I don't blame any of you.”

“I believe you.” Jude muttered after a while of silence, “But I wanted to make sure that you understand how much I believe in you. So…” A light tug on his sleeve pulled the older man back to the small figure behind him.

“So…don't disappear from my sight again.” The voice was so honest, was so desperate that he could not bring himself to believe what he just heard.

Alvin…he had the right to believe in that statement right?

* * *

 

After all seven hells and heavens, they finally brought the world together in a harmonious co-habitant atmosphere. Alvin could finally go home, to his world-Elympios. He could not wait that he decided to buy the ticket for the first ferry that ran between Elympios and Rieze Maxia.

Before he went back to his world, he made sure to stop by Fennmont at Jude’s dorm to at least say goodbye. But he found himself pacing in front of the boy’s dorm entrance, unsure if he wanted to step inside.

“Alvin? What are you doing here?”

Okay, that saved him the trouble.

“Hey honor student, how is your research going?” Alvin waved his hand, in a nonchalant manner.

He shook his head, but still trying to stay positive. He was just started the research so he could not expect any immediate result. Then he looked to the side to see a big luggage beside the mercenary, “You are leaving today?”

“Yea, in another hour to be exact. So I figure I would stop by to say goodbye.”

“I-I see.” The boy looked down at his feet, the books that he was carrying pressed closer to his chest as his fingers curled up uncomfortably.

“Alright, it’s time for me to hit the road. See ya around.” He walked past the younger boy, patting him on the shoulder, “Take care of yourself.”

He heard the sound of books dropped on the ground, as his hand got caught inside a much smaller, smoother one. He turned around to see a pair of golden brown eyes bored into his own.

“Alvin…” Jude wanted to say something but it seemed the words stuck inside his throat.

Funny how Alvin could guess what the boy wanted to say. He stroked the boy on his head, flashing him a trademark smile, “We will meet again, I promise.”

A smile spread on Jude’s lips as he softly nodded his head.

May be Jude could go to Elympios someday and visited his hometown again.

“I will make sure to blow off whatever work I have and give you a throughout and personal tour when you visit.” He winked and the blush on the medical student’s face could not get any darker.

“Anyway, see you around kiddo.” He pulled the boy forward by grabbing the back of his head, their lips collided in a mere seconds. But it left a forever-lasting impression on both of them, bringing them back to that spiteful day at Hamil. When they realized besides confusion and hatred, there was something light and flammable passion that soon spread fire to more passionate encounters when Jude stepped down the 4pm ferry that arrived at Elympios two months later. The older mercenary waited for him at the arrival and waved his hand. It did not take long for Jude to walk over to the man with his luggage. Alvin wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulder while snatching the luggage away from him.

“You okay Jude? No seasick?” The older man patted him on the back.

Jude shook his head, but immediately followed after was a grumbling sound to his stomach. He forgot that he had not have anything to eat since morning.

Alvin was more than happy to show him to this bar in Duval that he spent most of the time there with Balan and his friends, “And don’t worry even for a minor like you, they wouldn't chase you out as long as I’m there. Hang on, I will let Balan know to meet us there.”

The older man pulled out a rectangle box and put it next to his ear, then Balan’s voice echoed from it. Jude was very amazed at the device. Alvin noticed the glare, and stroke his hair telling him that he would buy him one later. And Jude was more than thrilled.

The dinner was a warm yet rather foreign for Jude since this is his first time spending time leisurely in Elympios. All the food that Alvin ordered for him was his favorite with a nice touch of local delicacies and spices.

“So you are living in the same building with Balan?” Jude asked when Alvin pressed on the control pad and the door slid open.

“Yea, Balan got me an old apartment on this floor and the rent is cheap so you don't hear me complaining.”

Jude nodded his head. He knew money was precious after emerging further into the research that cost every penny of his money. He technically broke to the core. Even the ferry ticket was bought for him by Alvin. E-even some handsome investment for his project was funded by the older man himself. Jude felt so embarrassed and hope he could dig a hole to burry himself when his research partner started to refer to Alvin as his sugar daddy. Alvin obviously did not mind the new nick-name he got.

“So what about your work Alvin?” Jude put his luggage aside and sat down on the brown sofa. Alvin asked him if he wanted some tea and he nodded yes.

The man disappeared to the kitchen and went back with a hot cup of tea. He handed it to the younger boy and casually sat down next to him, making sure there was a distance between them.

Jude put the cup into his lips and took a small sip of it. It was sweet and warm, but a bit harsh to sip down the throat. So much like the man sitting next to him.

“I just started a new business with Yurgen. Everything is in motion, but at least we are making some progress with Balan’s help.” Alvin combed his hair as he leaned back against the sofa, “This thing called honest living is pretty hard to deal with.”

“So, honor student, you got yourself a girlfriend yet?”

The question was so casual that Jude almost choked on his tea. Or may be he was just overreacting, “I am too busy with my research…so…”

“Can I take it as a no you don't have a girlfriend yet?” Alvin smirked playfully, when the younger teen sharply nodded his head.

“What about you? Have you found yourself any woman yet?” Jude asked, but he did not really want to hear the answer from the man. He was not sure why, but he did not want to hear it at all.

Alvin did not take long to shake his head. He looked at Jude and smiled with faked hurt. Something about no one would ever want to be with him. Jude felt himself letting out a sigh of relief that he did not realize he was holding it in. He was not sure if Alvin heard it, he was hoping he didn’t.

Then awkward silence soon flooded the room. Jude horrifically realized that he and Alvin had absolutely nothing to talk about. They had nothing in common to talk about. Hence, this moment of awkward silence was killing him slowly inside. Jude could do nothing but staring down at his cup of tea, wondering why the color looked so brown…

“Hey, can I kiss you?”

“Eh?”

“Can I kiss you Jude?”

Jude felt his face started to heat up for obvious reason. He did not answer but nervously nodded his head. He felt the older man’s finger went under his chin, lifting his face up. His other hand moved down, closing itself at the slim waist of him and pulled him closer until their chests bumped together.

Alvin looked at him, leaning in until their lips were only inches apart. He then stopped hesitantly, searching for any rejection inside that golden brown eyes.

In response, Jude brought his hand up grabbing the older man’s hair at the back and closed the remaining distance between them. The kiss was short, but when they pulled back for air, Jude only got one seconds to regain his breaths when he was pulled back harshly against the other man’s lips in a much much more passionate body contact.

“I love you, Jude. I’m sorry that I was of no place to say this after what I did to you. But please…I… have been thinking about it a lot and I…”

Jude blushed slightly, adverting his eyes while bringing his hands up to cover the mercenary’s mouth, “You…talk too much.” He figured he should be voiced out a reply. But, he was too fluttered to even think of a good reply, so what Jude did was wrapping his small arms around the other’s man neck, pressing their bodies closer.

“I want you.” He whispered.

A wide and shock pair of eyes bored at him, and gradually changed to a pair of orbs that filled with relief, passion, and genuine happiness at the fact that he was forgiven. Alvin tightened the grip on his waist, resting his head against his neck as his entire body shook a bit between gasps of emotions.

What followed after was a chain of actions that filled Jude up with a different type of pleasure that he experienced compared to that time. He could felt Alvin’s tongue probed at his lips demanded entrance, and he was gladly to give the man permission. The battle for their dominance ended quickly with Alvin came out as the winner. Jude just allowed himself to drown in the taste of the older man’s alcohol inside his mouth, and it made him a bit dizzy. When they both panting when pulling apart, it did not stop Alvin from lashing at Jude’s neck, kissing and nibbling at the sensitive flesh, leaving love marks behind. Jude’s eyes fluttered closed at the contact that he had not feel in months. He subconsciously asked for more by tilting his head aside. Who was Alvin again to deny such request?

Jude did not remember how they manage to leave the living room, and ended up with him lying flat on his back on Alvin’s bed and the said man pressing down on him. He did not remember how his shirt got stripped off his body, also the pants and underwear. He did not recall at the fact that he gasped slightly at the size of Alvin’s thing… It was even bigger than the last time he saw it.

Alvin was very gentle. He stroked his backside every here and then to help him ease into the pain of having that big thing inside his body. It was hurt, more than he remembered it last time.

“H-Have you been doing this…ah…with anyone…” Jude grasped when Alvin thrust in and out with steady pace. That spot…that particular spot inside him was driving him crazy.

Alvin let out a small groan when Jude’s attempt of speaking made his hole tightened up suddenly, “If you counted my right hand as a person, then yes, I have been doing it almost everyday.”

“I-I’m glad.” Jude let out a weak smile. Knowing the man and his womanizer personalities. Jude expected him to at least play around with women more than that but, he was just glad.

“What about you? Have anyone been inside you?” Alvin bit down on the conjecture between Jude’s neck and his shoulder, earning him a surprisingly sweet sound. The boy feverishly shook his head, telling how it was impossible for him to do so. The mercenary was more than happy to hear that. He did not know what would he do if someone else had touched this part of Jude besides him. But after what he did to Jude, he could not bring himself to dream of this moment with the same boy lying beneath him and moaning out his name.

“Alvin…more…” Soft begging noises pulled his attention back to the moaning mess beneath him. “You suddenly stop moving…” Deep color of crimson crept up the younger male’s cheek as his eyes looked hazily to the side. Too embarrassed by his own words.

“Sorry, but I am really happy right now I feel like I could die.” Alvin brought the boy’s hand and put a light kiss on it, “Thank you for forgiving me.”

“Stop being so cheesy…” Despite complaining, red color still tainted the boy’s cheek as he suppressed a satisfied moan from coming of his throat.

Alvin chuckled, increasing in his thrusting pace and that successfully drove more embarrassing sounds from the moaning mess underneath him. In response, Jude wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, bringing their bodies closer to match with Alvin’s rhythm.

Suddenly the younger boy arched his back, screaming out in a loud voice as he spent himself all over his chest. It resulted in a tightness of muscles around the sensitive part pf his shaft that Alvin groaned out. He thrust a few last times then he reached the climax of his pleasure. Still firmly buried within Jude, he spent himself deep inside. Alvin’s body shook a bit, but he managed to hold himself up, not wanting to crush the younger boy under his weight.

When he regained his sense, he pulled out of him, leaving behind traces of white, thick liquid that slowly flowing out from the boy’s entrance. He rolled them both over so Jude was lying on his chest, still heaving heavily after his orgasm.

“Let us go get you some new clothes tomorrow.” Alvin gentle stroke the boy’s hair, imagined what kind of Elympios clothing would fit him.

“It’s fine, I don't need new clothes.”

“Come now, if you are going to spend lots of time here in Elympios, in which I’m pretty sure you will, you need a change of clothes right? Besides, my lover cannot be underdressed.”

“Who is your lover…” The boy nudged his head closer to Alvin’s neck, not entirely discontent at the word ‘lover’. It was a bit foreign, but it was not unpleasant either.

And as Alvin predicted, Jude ended up temporarily living in Elympios for months when he transferred his research facility to Helioborg under Balan’s suggestion. It meant that either he spent his night at the lab, or at the older mercenary’s apartment. But he ended up doing more of the latter. That also meant their intimate time increased over time and Jude would find himself walking weirdly every mornings.

Jude took a longer time than usual to slip in his shoes because his hips hurt quite a lot since Alvin was particularly more passionate last night compared to usual. The older man-standing on the hallway with his pants unzipped, messy sex hair and naked from waist up yawning sleepily.

“You gonna come back later?”

“Um, I will.” Jude nodded his head with a tint of unspoken happiness inside his voice.

It was not only a promise to come back, but also a promise to stay, and he knew Alvin understood it for the older man leaned against the wall, smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading XD


End file.
